


For Him

by darkfire75



Series: For Him [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), atsumu loves his bro a lot, it's not too explicit but it's there, osamu deserves all the love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: Atsumu notices something is wrong the first time Osamu comes into the locker room with a bruise under his eye.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was just an Osamu backstory thing for an rp I was doing but I liked it so much that it's morphed into a fic. I love the Miya twins a lot so naturally I was going to write about them at some point. 
> 
> Not as much Osashira as I would like in here but hopefully I can start posting my other works for them in the near future :'D This is basically just a set up for all the other fics set in this particular 'verse. I hope you enjoy!!

Atsumu notices something is wrong the first time Osamu comes into the locker room with a bruise under his eye. He knows Osamu has been sort of going out with a guy from his class. He’s on the soccer team, if he remembers right. For the first couple of days since starting the relationship, Osamu had been smiling more. He hadn’t walked home with Atsumu lately either but that was to be expected. 

He can’t tear his eyes away from his brother’s face as he changes out of his uniform. The bruise looks fresh. He knows Osamu isn’t stupid enough to go walking into things but he hesitates to ask him what caused it. He’s almost afraid to know. 

“‘Samu?” he says, then pauses. “How are…uh…how are things with Ogawa?”

Osamu visibly tenses at the name. Atsumu feels his blood run cold. “It’s fine,” comes the soft response. 

He knows he’s lying. He knows Osamu better than anyone and Osamu knows this so he doesn’t understand why he can’t just admit the truth. If Ogawa is hurting him, why won’t he tell him? 

“You sure?” he presses.

“ _Yes_ ,” Osamu growls, slamming his locker shut. “Drop it, ‘Tsumu.”

He’s used to Osamu losing his temper with him. They’re siblings; they’re bound to fight about one thing or another, but Osamu doesn’t really look angry. He looks sad and afraid and Atsumu knows that twin-sense stuff is dumb, but sometimes it feels like he knows what his brother is thinking and right now that feeling is telling him that something is  _seriously_  wrong with Osamu.

He won’t even talk to him at home about it and that’s when Atsumu starts to really worry. He decides to confront the source of his suspicions the next day. Ogawa sits at the back of Atsumu’s class. He’s a lot bigger than the twins in muscle mass, but he’s about a foot shorter. He’s not terrible looking, if Atsumu’s honest. He can figuratively understand why his brother finds him attractive. 

What he can’t understand is why he’s using his brother as a punching bag, because that is the only logical explanation he can think of as to why Osamu has a bruise on his cheek. He steps closer to his desk and puts on one of his usual fake smiles. 

“Ogawa-kun, hello,” he says. 

Ogawa looks up. “Oh, hey Miya.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“How are things with my brother?”

Ogawa’s eyes widen a fraction but then he shrugs. “Things are okay. Why do you ask?”

“He seemed a little sad today.”

“That’s not really my problem.”

Atsumu narrows his eyes. “He’s your boyfriend. Shouldn’t that make you concerned?”

Ogawa shrugs again. Atsumu’s fists clench at his sides but he manages to calm himself down and forces a smile onto his face again. “Must have been my imagination then. Good talk, Ogawa-kun.”

He turns around to walk back to his seat, keeping a close eye on him the rest of their morning classes. He meets up with Osamu for lunch and they exchange bentos (since their mother keeps packing them the wrong ones) and as they’re eating, Atsumu notices Osamu wincing every time he uses his right wrist. He sees a little discoloration there and feels something hollow in his chest.

“Everything okay?” he asks.

“Everything’s fine, ‘Tsumu.”

“What’s wrong with your wrist?”

“Banged it earlier.”

He can’t think he’ll believe that answer. There are clear finger marks around the skin. Atsumu feels his blood boiling but he knows Osamu would never forgive him if he made a scene about it. He wants to help his brother but he also wants to let him deal with his own problems. 

“Okay, I’ll drop it,” he says softly. 

Osamu turns to him with wide eyes. 

“But promise me, if anything serious is going on you’ll tell me. I mean it, ‘Samu.”

“…All right.”

A week goes by and nothing new seems to change. Osamu appears a little happier again so Atsumu thinks that maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe Osamu really was just banging into things. Then Osamu comes home one night with a bruise under his eye and a cut lip and Atsumu is  _furious_. 

“What the hell happened?” he growls as he rushes Osamu into the bathroom to get something to wash and clean him with. 

Osamu avoids his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“This is not nothing, ‘Samu! Have you seen yourself?!” 

Osamu looks up into the mirror and his eyes widen. It’s like something suddenly dawns on him and he starts to shake. Atsumu hasn’t seen Osamu cry since they were little kids. The tears start slow but gradually they become more and more until Osamu’s shoulders are trembling and he’s hunched over the toilet seat gasping, “‘Tsumu, I need help….”

Atsumu lifts his head up to apply the ointment to his bruise and lip and gently wipes the tears from his face. Osamu has almost always been the stronger of them, mentally. He’s been constantly compared to Atsumu and told that he won’t be anything without him, but Atsumu knows that’s a lie. Osamu is the one who keeps him grounded. Osamu is the one who lets him sleep in his bed after he has a terrible nightmare. Osamu is the one who will share his pudding with him, even if he says it’s his last one. 

His brother means the world to him. Seeing him like this is heart breaking. He wraps his arms around him in a tight hug and Osamu cries into his shoulder. He helps him up and offers to go to the store to pick him up a pack of the pudding he loves so much and Osamu agrees. 

When he returns, Osamu is curled up in his bed. Atsumu lays beside him, like they always do when the other is upset, and asks what’s going on. Osamu tells him that everything seemed okay at first. Ogawa seemed nice. He said he liked him. Then things started going wrong. Little things would set him off. He hit Osamu while he was angry and apologized, but Osamu said it hadn’t felt sincere. And then it kept happening until it all came to a head that night when Osamu confronted him about it and Ogawa had turned on him. 

Atsumu scowls. “That fucking asshole. I’m gonna kill him.”

“He’s bigger than you are, ‘Tsumu.”

“I don’t care. I’ll destroy his face for treatin’ you like that.” 

Osamu manages to crack a smile. “You knew something was wrong before I even said anything.”

“Twin sense.”

“You said that was fake.”

“It might be a little real.” He hugs his brother close. “Break up with him, okay? Just stay away from him for now.”

“I tried to do that tonight…”

“If he can’t take no for an answer than he’ll just have to answer to me.”

“‘Tsumu–”

“I’ll be fine. You just get some rest and let me take care of it, yeah?”

“…Okay.”

The next day at school, Atsumu is almost glued to Osamu’s hip. He tells Suna to watch over him when he can’t, just in case Ogawa tries anything. Atsumu finds the other boy out in the courtyard during lunch. He makes his way over to him with a smile. 

“Hello again, Ogawa-kun.”

“What d’you want, Miya?” he says. 

“You’ve been hitting Osamu.”

Ogawa suddenly freezes. “No I haven’t–”

“You have. I know everything. ‘Samu explained in  _vivid_  detail the kind of shit you’ve been putting him through.” He takes a step closer and Ogawa nervously backs away. “You fucked up.”

“I–”

“How  _dare_  you,” he continues, taking slow steps closer and closer until Ogawa is pressed up against the side of the school. “He actually liked you and thought you were cool and just his type and you go and pull this shit.” 

“It wasn’t that serious,” Ogawa mutters. “I’m not even gay. I just…did it on a dare.”

Atsumu’s eyes widen. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

“I, uh…”

“This was all just a game to you then? Hurt my brother, ha ha, so  _hilarious_! You make me  _sick_.”

Atsumu keeps his hands clenched at his sides as he turns on his heel to walk away. He can’t even look at that asshole anymore. 

“He’s the weaker twin anyway, so why does it matter?” Ogawa snaps. 

Atsumu turns around so fast he’s just a blur, his right arm raised as he swiftly punches Ogawa in the jaw. His fist connects and he hears a satisfying crack. He hears people screaming for a teacher but he doesn’t care. Ogawa slowly sinks to the ground, semi-conscious, as Atsumu walks away. 

He’s still so angry. Punching that asshole only made things slightly better. He gets in trouble for attacking another student and is sent to the principal’s office, and then the nurse’s to look at his hand. Osamu finds him sometime later and looks like he wants to scold him but instead he wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. 

“You’re an idiot,” he says against his ear but Atsumu smiles and hugs him back. 

“He won’t be bothering you again.”

“I know, I saw his face. Nice right hook.”

Atsumu smirks, though it feels a little hollow when he realizes Ogawa was just playing with Osamu from the start. Osamu should know, he thinks, but not right now. 

The situation with Ogawa haunts Osamu even after graduation. He tries not to let it bother him, but Atsumu can tell that something is still wrong. The relationship had only lasted a month, but Ogawa had technically been Osamu’s first serious crush. That’s why, when Osamu shuts down after graduation and refuses to leave his room for several days, he understands why. Their parents try to get him to help, but he knows if Osamu wants help, he’ll ask for it. 

Sure enough, after a week of avoiding everyone, Osamu comes to Atsumu and explains what’s wrong. He suspects it’s even harder for Osamu now knowing that Atsumu will be going to university in Tokyo soon. He’s due to move out in another month. Osamu had said he was fine with it, but they haven’t been apart for more than a few days since the day they were born. Atsumu is scared to leave his brother alone like this. He doesn’t trust a lot of people to help him either. 

“We have facetime and texting and stuff so we’ll never get bored,” he says, trying to convince both Osamu and himself that everything will be okay. 

“I’ll be fine, ‘Tsumu.”

He’s not convinced, but he won’t press him about it. He’s not fully aware of it at the time, but Osamu is in a dark place mentally. When he leaves for Tokyo, Osamu assures him that he’ll be fine, but then he hears from his parents that he barely eats or sleeps and that he’s refusing to go to classes at the university he applied to. He decides to call him once he’s settled in his new apartment. 

Osamu sounds tired on the other end. He’s worried about him. Atsumu tells him to find a passion or something that makes him happy. He reminds him of the little goldfish they used to have when they were younger and how much Osamu had loved it and that suddenly seems to spark an epiphany in his brother’s head. 

The next thing he hears from home is that Osamu is studying marine biology and interning at the local aquarium. He’s incredibly proud of him. He checks in on him from time to time and it seems like Osamu is doing better. He joins social media and starts talking to other former volleyball team members from around the surrounding areas, people Atsumu vaguely remembers from high school. 

He’s happy that he’s reaching out and making friends, at least while he can’t be there for him. He never expects to hear about his brother’s sexual encounters over social media though. He hears from Suna one day that he and Osamu hooked up over the winter and though it’s not entirely surprising, considering how close they were in high school, Atsumu is a little worried for Osamu’s mental health. 

He keeps hearing from more people on social media that they met up with Osamu and had a fun time with him and by now, he’s grown a little concerned. It sounds like Osamu is just sleeping around, which is normal, he guesses. They’re 20 and in the prime of their young adult life. It’s strange to think his brother has gotten so good at sex that people are actually booty calling him though. Quiet, reserved Osamu has suddenly become a stud and Atsumu’s not sure what to think or feel. 

He’s proud, in a way. It seems like he’s having fun at least. As long as he’s safe and healthy, Atsumu is happy. This continues on for another two years, hearing about his brother’s sexual encounters and flirting and he rolls his eyes but he’s glad he’s all right. Osamu doesn’t seem as haunted by his past relationship like he used to be. He flirts openly, he jokes with people, and Atsumu is actually the most proud he’s ever been of his brother. Seeing him break from his shell, from the shadow twin syndrome, is refreshing. 

As for himself, he’s been a bit miserable at his job so he ends up quitting and manages to find a new job at a gym run by Bokuto Koutarou, former captain of Fukuroudani Academy. He remembers him from high school and meets other people he vaguely remembers playing volleyball against. Even the former captain of Shiratorizawa, Shirabu Kenjirou, works for Bokuto. They don’t get along very well for many reasons but Atsumu figures he can deal with it since they don’t have to interact often.

He regularly chats with Osamu about what’s going on back at home. He starts to suspect something is up when he notices Osamu making cryptic and vague statuses on his social media. Then when he comes up to visit for a weekend, he tells him he’s got plans for Sunday. 

“Are you doing another booty call?” he says. 

“No,” Osamu says quickly. “At least, I don’t think so. Probably.”

“That’s really vague, ‘Samu.”

“I’ll be back later.”

Except he’s not back later. He gets a text saying he’s spending the night at a friend’s house. What friend, who knows, but he’s known Osamu long enough to know something is up. Osamu comes back the next morning looking very pleased with himself.

Atsumu is extremely suspicious and only grows more suspicious when he notices that Shirabu has been liking an awful lot of his brother’s statuses lately. 

He decides to confront him one day just as he’s about to head home. “Are you fucking my brother?” he asks. 

Shirabu spits out the water he was drinking and stares up at him in shock. “What the  _hell_ , Miya?”

“I wanna know. Are you two fucking?”

“No,” he says, his cheeks turning red. 

“You’ve been liking a lot of his statuses lately.”

“Is that a crime now?”

“Did he go see you when he visited Tokyo last time?”

“…We met for coffee.”

“And then he stayed the night at your house?”

“It’s not like that!” Shirabu snaps. He quickly lowers his voice. “I really like your brother, but I’m not fucking around with him.” He sighs heavily. “We made out, okay? We kissed and that was it.”

“Really?” This was…new.

“Yeah. I…I had a nice time.” 

Shirabu’s smiling. Oh.  _Oh_. 

Atsumu immediately calls Osamu when he gets home. 

“I need to know what’s going on with you and Shirabu right the fuck now.”

_“Nice to hear from you too, ‘Tsumu.”_

“Tell me!”

Osamu groans on the other end.  _“You’re not my keeper, ‘Tsumu, I can flirt and date whoever I want.”_

“I know that, but you  _don’t_  date. You haven’t since–” He stops himself, and calms down. “Look, I’m just…concerned, okay? Shirabu’s kind of difficult and–”

 _“I really like him,”_  Osamu blurts out suddenly.  _“We’ve been texting and messaging a lot since I came back from Tokyo and I think it’s getting serious and I really fuckin’ like him, ‘Tsumu, okay? I don’t know what else to say.”_

He sounds scared. If he’s this passionate about it then it must be serious. Osamu having feelings for someone was a little exciting, even if it  _was_ Shirabu. 

“Okay, ‘Samu,” he says. “Let’s say, hypothetically, if you were to start seeing him--would that make you happy?”

_“Yeah, I think it would.”_

“Then I say go for it.”

_“I want to. I really wanna be with him.”_

“I think he wants to be with you too.”

Osamu sucks in a breath on the other end.  _“I can’t believe I’m doin’ this again.”_

“Listen, I’m just your brother so my opinion doesn’t really matter, but I think Shirabu’s one of the good ones. Ya don’t have to worry so much.”

_“You’re not **just**  my brother, ‘Tsumu. But…thanks for sayin’ that.”_

Atsumu smiles, even though Osamu can’t see him. “It was good talking to you again, bro. See ya soon?”

_“Yeah.”_

A week passes and he notices Shirabu’s almost always smiling now. He’s on his phone a lot and when he peaks over his shoulder he spies Osamu’s name on the screen so he leaves them to it. Osamu seems to be making all the right moves at least. Shirabu is even discreetly trying to ask what some of Osamu’s favorite things are. 

It’s weirdly cute. Atsumu appreciates the people that see the value in his brother so he’s willing to put aside any disagreements for this. He and Shirabu are still at odds, but they both care about Osamu so he can’t really hate him. 

A month and a half passes and Osamu has given Atsumu almost all of the disgusting details about his relationship with Shirabu. He doesn’t really want to know what his brother does with his dick but at the same time he’s really happy that Osamu is happy and in a healthy relationship. Shirabu seems to keep him on his toes. 

 _“I think I really love him,”_  Osamu says as they’re talking one evening. 

“Oh?”

_“Yeah, I…uh…opened up to him…about what happened…before.”_

“Yeah? How’d he take it?”

_“Said he wanted to drop kick Ogawa.”_

Atsumu starts laughing. “I take back everything I ever said about him, Shirabu is a saint and you should marry him on the spot.”

 _“He’s anything but a saint but okay,”_  Osamu chuckles.  _“I’ll be sure to let him know you send your blessings.”_

“Seriously, ‘Samu, I think you found a keeper.”

_“I think I did too. I’m fuckin’ scared I’ll mess it up.”_

“Nah, you’re doin’ great. Though if I have to hear him squeak one more time while we’re working I’m gonna confiscate his phone. You two are nasty.”

It’s Osamu’s turn to laugh, and what a nice sound it is. He hasn’t heard his brother laugh like that in a long time. 

“Hey, ‘Samu?” he says softly. 

_“Hm?”_

“I’m really happy for you.”

_“Ah…thanks. But you kinda helped too, before, with everything. And I never really thanked you for that. So, uh, thanks again.”_

“Argh, ‘Samu, I’m gonna cry.”

_“Baby.”_

“Butthead.” The old nicknames make him smile and he leans back on his sofa with a soft sigh. “Well I’m glad to hear things are goin’ well for you and the salt mine. Invite me to the wedding.”

_“Ha ha.”_

“Love ya, ‘Samu.”

_“Love ya too, ‘Tsumu.”_

As he puts his phone down, Atsumu takes a deep breath and lets it out then quickly grabs his phone again and starts texting Shirabu. 

 **Atsumu:**  
you better take care of him

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_???_

 **Atsumu:**  
osamu

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_Why wouldn’t I?_

 **Atsumu:**  
just promise you will ok

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_I love him of course I will_

 **Atsumu:**  
fuck you really are perfect

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_Thanks…?_

 **Atsumu:**  
I’m being serious shirabu he’s already had his heart broken once

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_I know_

**_Salty Bitch:_ ** _  
And I don’t ever want to hurt him_

**_Salty Bitch:_ ** _  
So you don’t have to worry_

**Atsumu:**  
good

 **Atsumu:**  
and thank you

**_Salty Bitch:_ ** _  
You don’t need to thank me but_

**_Salty Bitch:_ ** _  
You’re welcome_

**_Salty Bitch:_ ** _  
I’ll love and cherish him every single day_

**Atsumu:**  
okay okay you don’t need to get sappy with me

 **Atsumu:**  
but I appreciate it

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_Good. I’ll see you at work then_

 **Atsumu:**  
take care shirabu

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_I will_

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_And I’ll take care of Osamu by fucking his brains out on my next visit to see him_

 **Atsumu:**  
yOU HOE

 ** _Salty Bitch:_**  
_Lol bye_

Atsumu throws his phone to the floor in a huff but he’s not even that mad knowing that Osamu is loved and cherished by a ~~salty little shit~~ great guy. Osamu actually got his happy ending. It’s strangely poetic and perfect and he’s so damn happy and he’s not even the one in the relationship! 

_My brother deserves the world and he’s finally got it._


End file.
